Maddy's Maddie's Testimony
by Blackness
Summary: Maddy is threatened and attacked before giving evidence that could clear Linden. I apologise for the medical terms if they have been mis-used. I think I blagged a little. I'm a FA not a doctor. Enjoy. R&R. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Helping me, to help you, It's the best I can do!

Maddy's Testimony (Chapter 1)

Dr. Cullen and Jayne were waiting for Dr Young to appear. She was going to be giving her testimony to get this Tim case out the way. Looking at her watch Jayn started tutting

"She's 10 minutes late. This is very unprofessional"  
"I know, she's late, it's unlike her"

"She needs to get herself here to clear you name"

"Can you hold them at bay while I find her?"

"10 Minutes maybe, go, now"

Cullen dialled her number. The phone rang, someone picked up just as he spoke, the phone beeped off. Starnge he made his way slowly round the hospital searching for her. Just as he came to the corridor linking Darwin and the fire escape, he thought he heard her voice, something panicked in it. He heard a supply cupboard shut further down the corridor, hurrying down he found the supply cupboard. He heard hushed voice, then one voice getting slightly louder.

"No!"

"You Lie, you so want me"

"You can't stop me"

"Is that a bet?!"

There was silence. Cullen opened the door, which fortunately wasn't locked. He saw Jamie pressed up close, kissing a young doctor, wait it was Maddy. He let go of her

"Oh your boyfriends discovered our relationship, sorry a little privacy here, right Maddy"  
Maddy looked like she was about to shake her head, but her eyes went wide and she nodded

"I'm sorry" She said quietly

"Well I need to be going anyway. Got a trial to get to. See ya hot stuff"

He turned round and walked out. Dr Cullen looked at Maddy

"Look I'm sorry, can I just starighten out, I'll be out in a second"

"Hurry. I need to be back in 5 minutes. We'll talk of this later" he said shutting the door

Maddy looked down at her clothes and saw to a horror a red mark on her left side. Looking, it didn't look to deep, it could wait. She grabbed some gauze and tape, plastered herself up and pulled down her top. Noticing the red mark on her white shirt, she pulled down her black waist coat and walked out

"What was that about?, I thought you didn't like him"

"Can we just go. I want this over before I lose my nerve"

"Pardon"

"Lets just say...nothing"

He noticed her touch her side several times, and wince as he hurried her up the stairs. She went through the double doors

"Your Late Dr. Young"

"I'm sorry I got held up on the ward"

"Your evidence Dr. Young"

"There was a high level of potasium in the blood, as you know potassium is very powerful, normally administered by an anestative, the dosage is too high at 50 above recommended level, I don't think I need to tell you, this thinned his blood, making it flow quicker so the blood loss became bigger. This is what I believe Dr. Cullen couldn't work out were he went wrong"

"How did you obtain this evidence?"  
"I was in surgery helping out another casualty removing an ovarian cyst with the anaesthetist that was present during Dr. Cullen's surgery. I don't believe she was under enough, as her eye lids flickered twice in 2 sessions"

"This is not an unusual occurrence?"  
"Normally it may happen once, and I wouldn't give it a second thought however the fact it happened twice and it got me considereing that Dr. Cullen had taken the responsibility but couldn't work out what had happened. I Just did a little research"

The questioning went on for about another 20 minutes.

"One more question before we move on, what is the reason you are coming forward to tell us this, even if we have discover these have been gotten unofficially?"  
"Because Dr. Cullen is a good, competent surgeon, this hospital would lose a competent surgeon and doctor over something he was not responsible for"

"Thank you Dr. Young. Are you alright?"  
He noticed that she had rested her hand on table for support.

"Fine Thank You"

"You are dismissed"

As she left, she shut the door and Dr. Cullen stood up

"Well?"  
Maddy walked unsteadily towards him

"Dr. Young, are you OK" She was just in arms reach, when her whole world went black and she felt herself falling, the last words she remembered hearing were a panicked voice and strong arms catching her

"Maddy?!"

Chapter 2

As she came out of the hearing, Linden pounced on her straight away.

"Well?!" He then noticed her sway slightly and support herself on the handle of the hearing door. She started walking towards him and he knew something was wrong, she was unsteady on her feet and her face was pale.

"Dr. Young, are you OK" Just as she got in arms length her eyes rolled back and she fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her slowly. He then saw red seeping through her shirt. Puling up her shirt and waist coat, he saw the gash. Quick as possible he picked her up trying not to jarr her too mch and headed up to Keller. He met Sam along the way

"Oh my gosh, Maddy. What happened?"

"I don't know, she has a bleed to her left lower abdomen, I think its nicked a vein"

"OK cubicles."

He laid her down and Linden stared to hceck here over

"You shouldn't be here"

"Just let me help, ok"

Sam took her stas

"BP dropping, we need to stop this bleed. Surgery?"

"No I think it will just need to be stitched. It's not deep enough, but I'm a bit concerned why its still bleeding"

"Do you her history?"

"No I don't. OK the bleed seems to have slowed, I don't think she lost more than a litre, lets get this cleaned and stitched, run the blood works"

"I know, now get down to the hearing. I'l look after her"

"OK Maddy, I'll be back" He said as he left, surprising Sam.

He arrived back to find Jayn waiting

"Were did you go?"  
"Dr. Young's been injured, looks like a sharp object was embedded into her side. Sam's with her now"

"She OK?"  
"She's not in need of surgery, Sam and nurses are just finishing her off"

"Right, in you go, lets see what they have to say"

They went into the board room.

"OK Dr. Cullen, we are satisfied with Dr. Young's point of view and evidence. You are not entirely to blame, however I think you should have kept Dr. Young with you, and waited for the correct equipment, however in light of this evidence, we advise that you be suspended for 2 weeks till the dust settles however as you have been suspended for 2 weeks pending an investigation, you may now return to Holby as doctor as of the moment you leave the room. However I would like to offer you some unofficial advice. Dr Young has risked a lot to clear your name, even though you told her to leave theatre as you didn't agree with what she was saying, if she had stayed you may not have been in this situation. She is a very determined young doctor why many doctors after being yelled at during surgery, may not have been so set on helping you out. Keep this in mind Dr. Cullen, next time you don't want to hear another opinion"

"Yes sir, Thank You"

He left the room. His first thought was to check on Maddy, he headed up to Darwin. He walked into the cubicle

"Sam how is she?"

"The blood finally clotted, she's on a saline drip but is yet to regain consciousness. I take it all went well"  
"It did thanks to Maddy and she also told me you, Thank you"

"Maddy's idea, I went along for the thrill"

"I'm going to stay with her a bit."

"ThenI transfer her into your capable hands" Sam gave the folder over to him, and left. He returned a few minutes later to find Cullen head bowed, hands clasped in prayer and smiled. Hopefully his faith would work again. As he sat their he heard the rustle of he curtain. He looked up to see Jamie appear.

"Hows she doing?"  
"Dr. Young is OK"

"That's good, so I hear you were let off. They are investing further. Well Done. Dr. Young obviously gave a good performance. I must go, can't all sit around doing nothing all day like some" He left. It was then he noticed Maddy's hand had sought his as he left it resting in the bed. She was squeezing it, hard, almost like she was scarred of something, He turned to face her and she smiled gently

"Hey, hows it going?"  
"It was fine, I'm cleared"

"What was Jamie doing here?"  
"Came to see how you were doing I guess, I mean he likes you, you said earlier" Linden's voice got quieter, with a distracted tone

Ignoring the comment, she asked

"What happened?"

"We did some tests, you were cut in the side, it didn't look deep but was bleeding quite bad. I think that's why you fainted. Do you have any medical history of your blood not clotting?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well that was the problem, It did not clot quickly, why didn't you say anything, it happened in the store cupboard didn't it? why didn't you say?"

"It didn't seem so bad, I thought what I did, it would be fine"

"How did it happen? Why did you not say anthing?"

"We had your hearing to get to, I didn't want to delay you"

"But your life could have been in danger"

"I'm sure it still is" She muttered then said louder

"It was nothing serious at the time. I must have nicked myself in the supply cupboard with Jamie"

"Jamie again, I'm glad your OK. I'm going to go and get something to eat. Hungry?"

"No, thank you"

Linden left. He couldn't uderstand this feeling. Why was Maddy so into Jamie? She hadn't seemed interested, though she joked with him in surgery. He couldn't shake this feeling, something didn't add up. How could Maddy do that to herself? She didn't seem alright. He sat in the chapel, thanking god and allowed his mind to wonder. Jamie kept coming to mind. Seeing him and Maddy in the cupboard. How could she? Him, the person who got into this mess. Did she have no loyalty? No wait she saved his job. Something didn't add up. As he sat in the Chapel to collect his thoughts, he let his mind wonder. Why did she get under his skin? Was it the curly hair that bounced that gave her so much life? He had to admit seeing her fall into his arms, her petite form pale and vulnerable, he'd seen a whole new side to here and was so scarred when he saw small form laid on the hospital bed, looking so worn out and so weak. He hadn't seen this Maddy, even when she was upset or screwed up, she had also fought, even on his first day. It had what drew him to her. Wait a minute, Mistakes? Weakness? Jamie...why...

**Flashaback**

**He heard a supply cupboard shut further down the corridor, hurrying down he found the supply cupboard. He heard hushed voice, then one voice getting slightly louder. **

**"No!"**

**"You Lie, you so want me"**

"**You can't stop me"**

"**Want a bet??"**

**"Oh your boyfriends discovered our relationship, sorry a little privacy here, right Maddy"  
Maddy looked like she was about to shake her head, but her eyes went wide and she nodded**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Well I need to be going anyway. Got a trial to get to. See ya hot stuff**

**"Look I'm sorry, can I just straighten out, I'll be out in a second" **

**He noticed her touch her side several times, and wince as he hurried her up the stairs. She went through the double doors.**

**"What was that about?, I thought you didn't like him"**

**"Can we just go. I want this over before I lose my nerve"**

**"Pardon"**

"**Dr. Youngs been injured, looks like a sharp object was embedded into her side. Sam's with her now"**

**When Jamie appeared to talk to him, while she was unconscious.**

**It was then he noticed Maddy's hand had sought his as he left it resting in the bed. She was squeezing it, hard, almost like she was scarred of something,**

"**What was Jamie doing here?"  
"Came to see how you were doing I guess, I mean he likes you, you said earlier" Linden's voice got quieter, with a distracted tone (She had ignored his comment)**

"**But your life could have been in danger"**

"**I'm sure it still is" She muttered then said louder**

"**It was nothing serious at the time. I must have nicked myself in the supply cupboard with Jamie"**

It all made sense. Jamie and her in the cupboard, her surprised look, the way she grabbed his hand almost in fear. Right before the trial. She had suddenly hung up on her phone. Jamie did it. He must have threatened her. How could he have been so stupid. He left her alone. He dashed up the stairs praying Sam was with her, or Donna or even Jac. He raced up, passing Sam, Donna and Jac. He went to the side room were Maddie was. Pushing open the curtain, his suspicions were confirmed. He saw Maddy across the other side of the room with the bed between her and Jamie. Her face was pale. There was a look of terror in her eyes. Jamie looked up when Linden entered and put on a confident, cocky smile.

"We were just about t have a passionate moment, right Maddy?"

"No!" He made a move and jumped over the bed, Linden was closet to Maddy shouted for help before grabbing Maddy's arm and pulling her sharply into his chest. He then put her behind so he was between them. Sam came running up, followed by Jac, Donna and security

Jamie tried the innocent act and it was all Linden could do to control himself from punching him. His restraint was Maddy tightly clinging to him, shaking. She was his priority. He let security take him, and they took him easily as their were so many witnesses. Sam went over to Maddy but she waved him off

"I Just want to be alone" She said quietly

"But the state your in..."  
"JUST LAVE ME!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH HARRASSMENT FOR TODAY!!"

She made her way unsteadily to the bed. Linden was amazed she hadn't fainted. They left. She sat down shakily, trying to remain strong. Everyone left, all via one

"I said go" She said quietly, a gentle hand massaging her neck.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else"

"Can we leave it for now please, can you just leave" Though her voice appeared strong he could sense the fear and saddness. He did as she requested. He shut he curtain, just as he finished closing it, he heard a sob. He waited outside the curtain. Sometimes the best thing to do was cry your frustration. He also knew that after she'd cry, she'd feel calmer and tired. He would speak to her then. 10 minutes later the sobbing had stopped and was replaced by muttering

"Gotta be strong, Don't show I'm the baby, the youngest doctor, gotta be strong.."  
"You are strong you know Maddy, stronger than me" She startled when he appeared. "You stood up and gave evidence, I yelled at you, yet you wouldn't let it go, even with your life threatened. You didn't let your injury stop you from helping me, you didn't show your fear. You are one of the strongest people I know"

He had by this time reached her. She was laying down and had turned away from him. He slowly sat on the bed, she was curled up in fetal position. Careful not to disturb her injured side, he lay beside her, turning himself so he was facing her back. Tentatively he reached out and slid a hand under the pillow, in the crook of her neck, his other hand gently sliding over her waist, just below her injury. He found her stiffen at first. He moved closer so he was spooning her and just lay there. Slowly he felt her muscles relax and give in. He realised it was her way of saying she felt safe. They just lay there for half an hour not saying anything then Maddy spoke up

"I almost didn't make it you know" Maddy  
"Make what?" Linden  
"Your hearing. I almost decided not to speak out but say I made a mistake" Maddy

"But you didn't?" Linden

"I couldn't, you may have yelled at me, ordered me out of theatre but something kept telling me something was wrong. Your a good doctor and I didn't want the hospital to lose you. I didn't notice till you opened the door, it was then he stuck it in to me, a warning he said" Maddy

"I'm sorry, I get you in trouble again" Linden

"I'm a sucker for the truth, if he hadn't had hurt me, I might not have told. But he was willing to hurt to keep my silence, what if he did that to a young nurse, doctor or worst a patient. I had to do something, that's why I didn't let you look at my injury. If I had hesitated, I may not have made my case" Maddy

"See what I mean about strength" Linden

She lay still for a second, then continued

"Before you came in, I was resting and awoke to find I couldn't breathe, luckily I was only dozing. He had a pillow over my face, he was pushing down on it. I fought back, I pushed him hard. I don't know how but I pushed him off me. I then jumped out of bed, making it a barrier. I don't know how, I felt so weak and dizzy, then you showed up. You saved me. Then you know the rest"

"You've got to tell the police" Linden

"I will just give me a little time, he'll be held for 12 hours for what he did. I'll be ready to talk, after all I am strong." Maddy

"The strongest person I know" Linden  
"One question, she said turning over on her back to see his face

"Why are you in bed with me Dr. Cullen?" Humour and curiosity evident

" Well Dr. Young, When Olivia was upset. I used to lie and just hold her, I provided comfort without demanding answers. I hoped it would work on you." He gently lent over and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breathe to steady herself.

"Shall we go?"  
"5 more minutes please" She pleaded with her eyes and he smiled

"5 Minutes" he answered

5 minutes later Maddy was asleep, Linden was still laying on his side, gently de-tangled himself from her. He got up, he knew he should wake her but a statement would be better if the person was awake, he argued to himself. As he watched her sleeping, he gently leaned over and kissed her forehead

"Thank you, I thank god that ha answered my prayers" He said before fading away behind the curtains. He didn't see, no one saw, in her sleep Maddy smiled and uttered "Your welcome"

ThE eNd. HoPe YoU eNjOyEd My StOrY.

Please read and review. Forgive my spelling at 1.46 am, it's not exactly perfect. I have tried to keep them in character however when romance is concerned, I'm never convinced you do act your character. I like subtle romance btw if you hadn't guessed. Toodles. Blackness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I've added in a little extra at the beginning to change the narrative slightly.)

As she came out of the hearing, Linden pounced on her straight away eager to find out what had happened.

"Well?!" He then noticed her sway slightly and support herself on the handle of the hearing door. She started walking towards him and he knew something was wrong, she was unsteady on her feet and her face was pale.

"Dr. Young, are you OK" Just as she got in arms length her eyes rolled back and she fell. He caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her slowly. He then saw red seeping through her shirt. Puling up her shirt and waist coat, he saw the gash. Quick as possible he picked her up trying not to jarr her too much and headed up to Keller. He met Sam along the way

"Oh my gosh, Maddy. What happened to her?" Sam looked scarred, why did another person he cared about have to suffer the same fate and be injured.

"I don't know, she has a bleed to her left lower abdomen, I think its nicked a vein" Cullen answered calmly but quickly

"OK cubicles." Sam said directing him to a side cubicle away from staff and patients.

Dr. Cullen lay her down gently, he couldn't resist as he pushed her soft brown curls to one side.

"You shouldn't be here" Sam said urgently, knowing what had happened to him.

"Just let me help, OK" Their was desperation in his voice

Sam took her stats with a frown and look of confusion.

"BP dropping, we need to stop this bleed. Surgery?"

"No I think it will just need to be stitched. It's not deep enough, but I'm a bit concerned why its still bleeding" Cullen said with a worried frown

"Do you have her history?" Sam was curious, Maddy had never mentioned anything to him before about any problems.

"No I don't. OK the bleed seems to have slowed, I don't think she lost more than a litre if that, lets get this cleaned and stitched, run the blood works ad run a saline drip to rehydrate her"

"I know, now get down to the hearing. I'll look after her" Sam urged him

"OK. Better find out what they have to say." He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before gently squeezing Maddy's hand.

Maddy, I'll be back" He said as he left, surprising Sam that he had called her Maddy and had squeezed her hand in reassurance. Plus his voice was laced with a tenderness and caring, he was not used to hearing from the doctor. He disappeared round the corner and Sam shook his head slightly as he started to stitch up Maddy. He knew a nurse could do it, but he was on a break, he wanted it done right and keep an eye on her. Something told him she wasn't out of the woods yet.


End file.
